


Strip

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey in a strip club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip

"Hey, Tiger, how you doing tonight?" A woman in plastic heels and sparkly beads where her lady bits were slinked up to Mickey, flicking her brown curly hair and still gyrating to the music.

"Fine." She was kind of cute, so why not?

She got closer and leaned down so her boobs were more in Mickey’s eye-line when she talked to him. “Ooo, you sound like you need to relax a little.”

Mickey couldn’t help but grin, his tongue poking out. She was right.

"I can help you with that." And she proceeded to sit herself on Mickey’s lap, straddling him til their groins almost met. She pressed her chest against him, giggling, then leaned all the way back until her hair fell on the floor. She came back up after giving herself a thorough rub-down. She took Mickey’s hand and placed the string hanging from her barely-there bikini top in it. "Pull," she whispered in his ear, hotly.

She smelled good and Mickey could see flecks of glitter on her face and neck and arms. She had a great body, no doubt. Her ass felt nice in his lap. He couldn’t really look at her, as he obliged, releasing the flimsy material. Her breasts stared at him. Those were nice, too. Real. That was rare.

She ran her hands up and down his chest, smiling seductively. “You have great muscles…”

"Not much to do in the joint but work out," Mickey said like he was repeating an overused line.

She giggled and moaned, “You’re a bad boy, huh?” Another hair flick.

"Man," Mickey corrected with a glint in his eye; eyebrow raised cockily.

"Mm, yes you are!" She ran a finger all the way down his chest til her hand rested just above his belt, toying with it slightly…teasingly.

Mickey nodded slow, not taking his eyes off of her. She had on this subtle pink lipstick that made her lips look full and amazing and…capable. He licked his own lips and she actually bit hers a little, clearly not expecting the involuntary reaction. Her skin flushed and she looked away for a moment.

She bent forward and kissed Mickey’s cheek gently, flicking her hair a final time and grabbing her top from somewhere on the floor. “Have a good night.” She left him with a smoldering look that got his heart going a bit, as she moved away slowly back to the stage.

Mickey ducked his head, putting a thumb to his mouth. He ran a hand through his hair and couldn’t help but grin.

"Alright, you proved your point, Mick."

Mickey looked up and laughed at Ian’s obviously jealous but slightly amused face. He shrugged and downed the last of his beer.


End file.
